Love is a CIRCUS
by deaddarkness
Summary: If you love Karneval and the men in it then this is a collection of pairings it will have your favourites like Yogi x Gareki then you have the rare pair ups like Uro x Karuko. I want to bring some of the rare pair ups and the faves to you to enjoy. I'll apologise that my stories are a little off in editing cause this site doesn't update the stories.
1. Late night desires - Azana x Akari feat

Late night desires

Featuring Akari x Azana and later Hirato

It had been another long shift for Akari at the research tower; he hasn't seen Hirato or any other Circus members for a long time. While he says his distaste for women, he has been harbouring a crush on for a long time. Azana; an young wildlife worker , who he has met several times not to mention help him when time was grim for him.

When he was young and the varuga had come and taken his parents. Akari had taken Azana in unaware of the man's intentions to help the Kafka, though Akari would always dream about having the young man all to himself. Akari had turned in as usual, he climb into bed weary of the chance he probably have to wake up again. He misses sleep so even more so the chance to visualize taking Azana to bed with him.

"I hope no one comes and disturb me" he said to himself as he was about to fall asleep, there was a knock on the door. Sighing he got up and grab his dressing gown he couldn't be bothered getting dressed as he reach the door and opened it to see young wildlife worker standing there. His face cover less with bandaids he could tell Azana was little red in the face.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Akari Sensei, I wanted to give you the report" he held it out as Akari smirks he grabs the young man by the wrist and pulled him into his room closing the door behind him. Azana notices how dishevel the doctor look even more so he was just wearing a robe

"Akari sensei...what are you doing" as he was pushed against a wall

"Azana I know you since you were a child I admire your determination and even more so..."

Akari lips ceases his kissing him the young researcher was left speechless; he could tell the doctor was coming across very seductive, unlike his stiff arrogant nature he displays towards everyone. Akari pull away and admire the look Azana was showing

"Akari...Sensei I had no idea... you felt like that" Azana stuttered as the doctor back off a little.

Akari stood there a little embarrassed and ashamed of himself.

"Sorry Azana...it's just I can't have anyone know what I'm truly am, I always feel weak in the eyes of the Circus captains. I yearn for the moment where I can..."

The doctor felt vulnerable as Azana watch him sat down on a chair his legs apart his robe just cover him. Azana smile as he went over to where the doctor sat.

"You really want control, your desires you can't ignore them anymore" Azana climb into the doctors lap Akari watch as Azana nip at his lips his eyes were fill with passion and lust

"I' am willing to give you myself..."Azana whispers into Akari's ear. Akari seize the young man's lips again into deep kiss. Akari's hands rest on Azana's back as it claws at the jacket he wore, hands digging under the hem searching for the shirt and then his flesh. A moan escape Azana's lips as his hands found Akari's bare chest through his open robe he felt how warm the doctor was.

"Oh Azana" Akari started undressing Azana, clothes being tossed away soon it got down to his pants. Azana was grinding against Akari's erection that was trapped inside his boxers.

"mmmmm ngggg" Akari really wanted to move from the seat yet Azana kept teasing him, he love the sound of Azana's voice. It was softer and feminine like, compare to his deep manly sounds it was almost close enough to having a woman on his lap. Azana fingers were already fingering inside the waist band of his boxers. Akari stop them and pull them out as he pants, another lot of kisses on the man's lips edging him off his lap and onto his feet.

"Akari... Sensei..." Azana whispers as Akari pull the younger shirtless man into the next room

"I want to take you here...a chair just reminds me of..." Akari paused and rethought what he was saying out loud. Azana look at him blankly, his eyes were staring concerning at the doctor who sat down on the bed. "Oh I'm not good at this...I can't believe I could take advantage of a close friend" he put his head in his hands.

Azana sat down next to him; he could tell that Akari's actions were him trying to step out of his comfort zone. "I'm sorry Azana for doing this, I really do like you a lot enough that I want you all to myself" he said as he touches Azana on the knee who smiles. His face was flushed as he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Akari...please don't doubt yourself" Azana climb back onto the doctor's lap. Before he did he stood up, the doctor watch intently as Azana remove his pants to stand completely naked in front of him. Akari was blushing his lips were apart his eyes were dilated, Azana proceed back towards him and knelt down his hands grabbing to doctors boxers "Akari let me...please" he spoke softly as the doctor lift his hips he felt the fabric travel down his bare legs to be discarded on the floor.

All that was left on the doctor was his robe, he watches the young wildlife researcher lips travel up the inside of his thigh and delightful tended to his erection. Akari's hands grip the bedspread as he moans; he really wanted more and more. The fact he wasn't be domineering as he want to be all he could do is enjoy Azana lips lapping at his engorge organ, tasting the pre seed that glistening on the tip of his manhood. Azana lips pull away as he looks up at the doctor's face, he was beautiful. His peach eyes were semi close, his lips were letting out such moans he wanted to hear continuously. Azana got onto his feet the cool air hit Akari which cause sudden change in his face.

"Hey...why you stop?" he pants as Azana smiled evilly; as Akari notices the face expression Azana then shove the doctor down onto the bedspread. Azana love the sudden shock that sprawl across the doctors face.

"You will never be in control... no matter how serious and strict you are..." Azana climbed on top of him as Akari was starting to feel distress, his hands now wanted to fight the researcher off him. The feeling of lust and sex was soon replaces with utter fear. "Azana what are you doing" he felt the researcher grabbed his hands both wrists and held them down above the doctors head; and locked his knees against Akari's chest, there resting on his chest was the erection Azana was sporting.

"I'll finally make you realise I'm not a weak man, I can hurt you doctor though make you enjoy this now suck" Akari gasps as the erection was shove towards his open mouth as Akari's eyes wept a little.

"Suck it" Azana move his organ into the doctor's mouth which willing obeys, his hands still held up above his head. With his body locked down; he complies sucking the large member between his lips. Azana was filling thrusting it in and out of his mouth. Akari want to cry out as his dreams for having Azana at his knees pleasuring him passionately this had taken a dark turn too fast.

"Oh doctor you will soon lose everything...as much as I love seeing you crying, it's so beautiful makes me not want to hurt you" Azana thrusts on more before he came hard into the doctor's mouth. The warm liquid flow down the doctor's throat, he was gagging almost choking as Azana pull his flax member out of cover in the doctors saliva. Akari was coughing gasping the distress he was displaying was alarming as Azana soon let the doctor's hands go and he was shoved off. Akari wheeze and cough out some cum and taken in a deep breath, his eyes watering with tears Azana felt the sudden need to help him.

"Akari Sensei... I'm so sorry" he said innocently as he grab a glass nearby and fetch some water for him from the kitchenette.

Akari sat up he notices his erection he was in pain, he glare coldly at the younger man who came back with a glass of water offering it to him. Akari was weary of even taking the glass, yet he needed it as he starts to drink and calm down. After a good flushing of water he slowly breathes.

"Azana...how could you do this to me...you're not so innocent... you enjoy seeing me in pain and helpless state. I was never going to be that harsh on you" he wipe his eyes, his erection had strained. Azana notices it as he makes a move, Akari lashes out throwing a pillow at him "Get out" he cries he was breaking down. All bottle up emotions he harbour was pouring out before Azana's eyes it almost made him feel sorry for the doctor.

"Akari...Sensei..." he looks at the doctor though he was already grabbing his swollen unattended manhood and stroke it before it came Akari wasn't moaning. He wasn't in the mood he sat there on the bed cover in seed and saliva "Get... out... and do not breathe a word about what has happened... I'm sorry" Akari broke down he buried his head in a pillow. Azana decided to take the doctor's words and he gathers his clothes, slowly getting dress he eventually left the doctor's quarters.

Azana was a traitor to the research tower, the fact his true self was shown at the mercy of the head Doctor himself. Akari remain in bed feeling utter defeat, he was wrong to think that Azana was a man who he could woe; it was wrong for him to even consider it him at all. Akari remembers the fact he has feelings for another man Hirato, how he doesn't want to see him in such a state yet he feels alone and hurt.

"Akari..."

Akari heard an echoing voice he looks around the room "Hirato..." he sat up as he saw silhouette lurking in the door way. Hirato was standing there with a wine bottle and glasses in his hand he almost lost grip of them both. Akari look terrible, his bed spread was soiled with seed and light bruising on his wrists, his lips were swollen and his eyes were red and teary.

"Don't look at me" Akari curled up into a ball, trying to hide his face as the captain move over to the bed and sat down. He put the wine and glasses on the bed side table "What happened" Hirato leaned closer , as Akari buried his head into his pillow he felt Hirato's arms drape around him

"I never seen you so emotional... must be all that stress has built up over time" Hirato buried his face into Akari's hair.

"Hirato..." Akari felt safe with Hirato holding him so much he realise his true feelings was towards him and no Azana, Azana prove himself to be not the man he wants at all.

"Who did this to you..." Hirato kisses one of Akari's wrists gently

"Azana..." Akari couldn't look Hirato in the face, he could tell the look Hirato gave was mixture of anger or confusion.

"Why would he do this to you" Akari bit his lip and sighs

"I let him...I...I" Akari wipes his eyes with the back of his hand; Hirato didn't know whether to go after Azana or stay and comfort Akari in bed.

"Shall I go and break his neck" Hirato growls as Akari snuggles close to the captain. His head nestle against Hirato's neck "No stay..." he said softly as Akari held onto Hirato, his fingers brushing Hirato's purple hair.

Hirato decided to stay and kept the doctor company for most of the night if anyone came to try and disturb them they remained as quiet as they could. Hirato using his powers to mask their presence,  
Akari was in no shape to pretend to keep working. Of course as much as Hirato wanted to sleep with him he didn't want to take advantage of Akari at all. Not in this state his in, gentle kisses planted on the doctor's forehead "Let me know when you feel like cleaning yourself up" Hirato said as he stroke's the doctors hair. A nod was given; as Hirato help Akari up though he quickly move away from Hirato and went into the bathroom closing the door. Hirato stay there and waited though he started to have drink and thought about what Akari told him.

"I think your vulnerable weak man you will never become dominate it's not in your nature at all".


	2. Mechanical love - Shishi x Gareki

Mechanical love

The sun was slowly setting over the grounds of Chrono May high, as mechanics class was finished majority of the students were already vacating back to their dormitories except for two. Throughout the class several of the male students been giving two of the students strange looks, odd tease and suck faces like kissing, Gareki didn't understand why yet Shishi had a clear idea and he was really embarrassed and tries to ignore it all. Shishi knows Ranji his cross dressing friend that gets with all the girls as started up gossip and chaos with the idea of Gareki and Shishi being a couple which was all strictly taboo. Of course Shishi managed to get a hold of some of the crude evidence and stashed them inside his pocket and pray he never had Gareki become aware of them or the fact he was now more and more secretly lusting towards him.

Ever since seeing the photomanips and the overdone sparkles and stuff plaster over the photos designed to make any girl squeal in delight. As Shishi was packing away his tools Gareki had came over towards him already had his work overalls half on as they wore them to keep their uniforms clean from the grease and muck the way the sunlight hit him, casting shadows Shishi tried not to stare as then the sudden clang noise and before Shishi knew it he had fallen over a tool box and grabbed Gareki's arm taking him down to the floor into a tangled mess of limbs. Gareki glared at Shishi as they struggled to get up "Get off me" Gareki got up giving him such a cold look it was then the photos that were in pocket had fallen out onto the ground, Shishi grab them but Gareki to them first and glare at them then at Shishi. "What the hell" he thrusts the photo into Shishi's face who got up off the ground "I don't know I was in shock too stupid girls" he straighten himself up as Gareki tore up the photo and dump them in the bin.

"Ranji and his photographer friend sparking some sick twisted fangirl frenzy with us" Gareki was mad as Shishi was now inching away from Gareki. "I'll get a hold of Ranji and... gahhhhhh" Gareki exploded as he stormed out of the room Shishi gasps as he went after him "Wait Gareki" he manages to cut Gareki off though he shoves him aside "Are you going to defend him and the girls why?" Gareki asks as Shishi remained near the window "I'm not saying what he done is right, but to start a fight with him and the girls, will get you into trouble and expelled from here. You will never get into the Circus" Gareki slowly turned to face Shishi. He could tell Gareki really wanted to take his anger out on him now though his eyes were showing a sign of wavering Shishi remain where he was though Gareki stalked closer to him pining him against the wall.

They look at each other for a while "You know what you will do, you know it will cost you everything you're trying to achieve" Shishi spoke as Gareki grab a handful of his overalls in his fist and clench it tightly "It may cost me my spot but for us to be targeted for girls fantasies in the wrong light is just disgusting I thought women appreciate the idea of a man and woman. If it was us pair up with other girls then make this seem less confronting and disturbing than it does now" Gareki was right in Shishi's face his breath grazing his cheeks he was starting to feel flushed as Gareki pull back and stare.

"Shishi you're blushing..." Gareki let go of him and started to walk back a bit thankfully no girls were around to miss-interrupt the situation at hand. Shishi tries to make it go away but it was difficult now that Gareki remember the photos that fell out of his pocket then starting to make sense. "So why did you have the photos in the first place?" Gareki notice that Shishi still had one in his hand clenching it tightly "I tried to get them away from Ranji, I don't know how many copies has been given out though..." Shishi just could stare at Gareki's blue eyes it was starting to see himself being intimate with him he had try and shake the image from his head. "So they weren't for your own twisted thoughts..."Gareki pointed his finger at him sharply as Shishi shook his head.

Shishi swallows as Gareki put his finger down and "Just don't hurt Ranji, his a dear friend of mine" as Shish start to move away from the wall as Gareki could tell Shishi still wants to save him from making the biggest mistake " Shish you should get rid of that photo, I'm starting to wonder if you really enjoy the idea of us being a couple..."Gareki mutters Shishi was feeling very embarrasses now his roommate will become very subconscious of the fact he could be having feelings towards him. "I'm sorry I honestly don't feel like that... "Shishi starts to walk away from Gareki who slowly trails behind him Gareki now couldn't look at Shishi the same way now images were clouding his mind he walk up to Shishi side as he reached their dorm room.

"We can honestly say we like women a lot, Gareki I'm sorry ill get rid of this photo right now" Shishi was about to tear it up as Gareki grab it and stare at it. It was heavy photoshop picture of them two kissing they were alone in their dorm room, praying Ranji isn't going to barge in as Gareki still tempted to strangle him. Shishi notice the change in Gareki's expression his eyes soften his lips were up turn into a smile Shishi blushing had returned as Gareki put the photo down and look at Shishi again to see the same redness as before. "Um ill go and take a shower first and leave you... here" his voice quiver the idea of being naked with Gareki nearby, it was getting too much Gareki suppress the curiosity as Shishi now felt very subconscious as he closed the door and started up the shower.

He started to take off his clothes the moment he was naked he stare down at his manhood it was partially erect then the images of Gareki was flooding into his fore mind. The amount of times he may caught glimpses of Gareki was making him want him more and more. He climb into the shower and grab his erection and started to stroke it, sending warm ripples of lust through his loins he try to avoid moaning he couldn't help it, the noise did catch Gareki's ears. Gareki was on the other side of the door listening he was feeling himself through his pants he bit his lip as Shishi was totally pleasuring himself Gareki open the door a crack steam fill up the room yet the silhouette of Shishi naked body.

Shishi didn't notice the bathroom door opening Gareki was trying to stop himself from enjoying seeing Shishi in ecstasy Shishi hand was working up and down his own cock, his lips were parted and the eyes were closed. Gareki didn't expect to be so turn on by what he saw the water splashing against his body Gareki's hand just kept stroking wildly he already fished out his manhood he couldn't take it. "Gareki..." Shishi moans Gareki started taking off his clothes the sudden noise made Shishi stiffen as he peer through the shower screen door which soon open. "Gareki..." his voice heighten as he watches him enter the shower with him and close the door "Shishi..." he grab the taller man and pinned him against the tiles and started kissing him, Gareki tongue was demanding entrance into Shishi's virgin mouth.

Shishi arms grab hold of Gareki's bucking hips their slick manhood's grazing together their mouths soon parted "Oh Gareki.. I didn't think I would feel like this" Shishi felt ashamed that his given in to his urges Gareki silence him again with another kiss. Gareki hand and fingers went to work on Shishi lower half, felt around for the sweet spot that sent Shishi going wild and withering in sheer lust. Gareki found the spot and Shishi reaction was priceless lucky he was against the wall for support he was clinging onto Gareki as he felt his fingers probe about. Shishi wonder how does Gareki know what to do make him think "Oh Gareki... What you planning to do..."Shishi cringe the next action as he felt Gareki's lips right near his ear lobe "Fuck you..." those words were so lustful that sent shivers down Shishi down his spine. Gareki wasn't himself it was like a completely different side of him he was seeing as he soon felt the sharp thrust into him he whimper in pain.

Gareki kept going he wanted to see Shishi explode as much as he wants to explode inside him; Shishi cried out as he soon spilled seed as well as Gareki did also it wasn't long before Shishi felt his legs give way and slid down the wall Gareki kept him from hitting the wet floor. Gareki look at him, Shishi was satisfied his eyes were half open his mouth taking in slow deep breaths, Gareki decided to leave Shishi there sudden realization that he went through it; he got out of the shower and grab a towel started drying before getting dressed. Shishi could tell that Gareki look a little shaken "Gareki you alright?" Shishi got out of the shower and grab the spare towel "What if Ranji came in here and saw this... before we know it the entire school will be glaring at us" Gareki was becoming very self conscious Shishi could understand the fear he never saw Gareki display. There was a sudden knock on the door that made the pair jump Gareki was already dressed the most as he shuffled out the bathroom door and glance back at shishi "I'll answer it and if its Ranji its going to be a good punch in the nose" Gareki said with a smirk. Shishi frowns the evilness and desire to hurt had come back now Gareki was willing to persist with his plan.

Shishi grab his pants and threw on his shirt before he bounded out the door "Gareki!" he growl then he tripped over one of Gareki's boots just as Gareki open the door to see Ranji and her friend stand there "Gareki, Shishi...its dinner time why is Shishi on the floor" Ranji came in as Gareki closed the door and grab Ranji by the collar "Ranji...you realise what commotion you created what lies and terrible reticule both me and shishi have to deal with! We are straight we aren't gay or interested in each other" he flung Ranji into a chair as he sat their wide eye. Shishi got up he could tell Gareki was trying his best not to lash out as Shishi grab Gareki by the wrist "Ranji Gareki is very mad what you done is wrong... end it or will take it to the head master" Shishi said as Gareki yank his wrist out of his grip.

"I'm sorry it wasn't entirely my idea why would I enjoy this fangirl stuff, just because dress as one. Look it will go away; besides how come the pair of you looks red in the face" Ranji sat there looking at the two teen boys. Gareki back away from Shishi "Nothing Ranji and it better go away we have every boy on campus stare at us queer like" he sat down on his bed as Shishi went over to Ranji's side. Gareki remain sitting on his own; it wasn't long before Shishi and Ranji decided to go have dinner Gareki decided to pass and remain in his dorm alone.


	3. Secret love - Uro x Karoku

Secret love

"Master Karoku... are you going to get ready for the party?" servant asks as the thin figure drape across the bed staring out the window into the evening sky. Karoku longs for Nai he was somewhere out there, he can here's him inside his head. Every night he dreams of seeing him again, to hold him in his arms and feel the freedom they once had. Though those days were long gone as he slowly got up off the bed, he was trapped inside the Smokey mansion part of the KAKFA group and guard closely. He was being starved and weakened though none of the workers care if he lived anymore. Uro walk down the hallway he sees Karoku emerge from his room and softly padded towards the bathroom, Uro smiles he love seeing Karoku in misery because his ultimate plan for him will be set in motion. Though the very day Uro had kidnapped Karoku the hurt and torture upon his body he was still healing from his wounds.

His blue hair was limp and flat and blood stain his bandages Karoku was beautiful specimen for Uro to play with, how he love seeing him faint he knows he could carry him to his bedroom and place him down. He longs to do more to him his desires blending towards affection attachment; though he tries to squash those feelings down. Walking quietly in the shadows he reach the door to the bathroom and watch as Karoku undress himself, his shirt was already undone and toss onto the floor, before he started to remove his trousers. Those long thin legs Uro wanted around him he bit his lip and watch as Karoku climb into the warm bath and laid back. Uro did a quick check around for any servants and entered the bathroom closing the door. The noise arouses Karoku he saw Uro standing over the bathtub. "Uro why are you in here?" Karoku said bluntly as he notices Uro's expression and quick licking of his lips. "Your beautiful body, soul, everything..." he whispers Karoku sat up straight he move his hands to cover himself yet Uro grab his wrist and withheld it from going there.

"Uro...let me go" though Uro hand already rest on Karoku's manhood feeling the softness between his fingers "Your all mine...no one elses" Uro smiles as Karoku struggles to get free he uses his other hand to pry Uro's off his though Uro love to see him squirm. "Karoku...please let me devour you" Uro look around he let the blue hair wrist's go as Karoku want to leap out of the tub and punch Uro in the face, Uro already went back to the bathroom door. Karoku stood up watching Uro lock it he turn to see Karoku out of the tub soaking wet and angry "My my I love what I'm seeing" he leans against the door. "Uro desists this act of yours, you never display any kind of affection or anything towards me" Karoku grab a towel though Uro swiftly stop him from reaching it and held him. Karoku could feel the large bulge that had grown inside Uro's trousers press against his bare flesh and he blushes. "I know this isn't like me...but I believe you find me much more satisfying than having that annoying girl" Uro doesn't like having to babysit Parnedo's daughter all the time.

Karoku look into Uro's eyes subtle kind eyes that sometimes display flashes of white rage were calm as he lean down towards Karoku's lips "Karoku please let me pleasure you..." he holds him close as he kisses him, Karoku didn't react straight away yet soon his lips were meshing with Uro's. The anger had subsided he wasn't in the mood to fight and run away, even more so he doesn't want Eliška hanging around him all the time. She was a nice girl but she was only fourteen and besotted because of how lovely he looks. He misses Nai, he misses his freedom and living in the forest. Though right now he was willing to submit to the man who taken that all away from him. Then again Uro made Nai a human being possible, Karoku felt himself hardening up as Uro hand grab his manhood and stroke it with his fingers. Karoku pulls away from Uro as he moans his hands grab at Uro's jacket "Oh Uro... this feels..." Karoku want to cum though Uro continue to admire him.

"Oh I don't you cum yet..." Uro quickly went to work on his own pants undoing them though Karoku had dove in to help. Karoku's hands unzipped Uro's trousers and yanks them down along with his boxers he admire to the erect manhood Uro then grab Karoku and pins him against the wall and kisses his neck, Karoku was pin to the wall his face against the wall as Uro proceeded hastily to finger Karoku's entrance he could feel the pain shoot through his thin body "Uro..." Karoku cries as Uro felt the warmth inside him felt him tight and loosen "quiet Karoku you don't want to draw attention to here" Uro soon remove his fingers from Karoku. They were coated in seed and some blood Karoku was a mere virgin. Karoku bit his lip as he soon felt Uro enter him he grabs at the tiles on the wall his nails scraping against the shiny surface.

Uro love the way Karoku was arching his back his flesh was still damp as Uro thrusts into him and out slowly as Karoku sobs his moaning to mere whisper, Uro kisses his shoulder nip at the white flesh with his teeth "Oh Uro..." he says as Uro kept up the pace, he had his other hand on Karoku's manhood as he milk it, Uro really want to get out of all his clothes yet knowing how risky what they doing now he best kept dressed. Karoku really want to turn around and kiss Uro's lips he couldn't cry out his pleasure loudly he pants he was feeling tense that soon he spill his seed all into Uro's hand. Uro came soon the hot white rush went through Karoku's body as he soon lost grip on the slipper wall and laid flat against it as his knees soon felt like giving away, Uro held him upright pressing himself against Karoku's naked back tongue licking the sweat off his skin "That was wonderful...I wish I could done more" Uro whispers into Karoku's ear as he soon pulled himself out and gentle put Karoku on the floor.

"Uro... I really wanted more" he whimpers though he held his manhood it was limp and cover in seed he cradle it between his own hand's he could hear Uro cleaning himself up his trousers were already back up on his body again. "Karoku..." he straighten himself up as Karoku look up at him he offer his hand to him to help him up off the floor onto his feet. "I know until I could or we find a place where no one will notice" Uro watches Karoku climb back into the bathtub to clean himself off Uro smiles, he never expected the blue hair boy to change his mind. "Did you want me to help you bath?" Uro offers yet Karoku just smiles and looks away towards the window, he thought he could hear Nai inside his head he could hear his cries for help, Uro turns and leaves the room, he could tell Karoku had become distant he didn't want to spend any more time inside the bathroom people might get suspicious the hall way was empty which was good sign no one notice his absences.


	4. Take your medicine - Hirato x Akari

Take your medicine and swallow

It was another late night for the doctor; Akari rubs his weary eyes and gazes about the darken office. The varuga incident constant backbone of everyones life; though Akari was happy to discharge Karoku into Hirato care if that meant no seeing him so much around the hospital. Though his mind tend to wander back to the moment when Hirato would visit he notices how everyone was harbouring a massive crush for Hirato; he radiates authority and exudes it even more so Akari can not gain any same respect from his staff. Many fear him cause of his serious faces and tone; he was wound tight with all the stress yet he wants to find a way to release it all. He sat down on his office couch and put his hands over his head; he was feeling tired though there was a sudden knock at the door.

"Who is it" Akari groans as he heard the door open and close footsteps head over to the side of the couch "Akari are you awake; would you like a drink?" Akari eyes widen and then narrowed shadow figure cloak in darkness; familiar voice alerted him immediately it was Hirato. Akari sat up awkwardly he really wanted to tell Hirato to go away and let him sleep though the sound of alcohol falling into a empty glass sounded sensual and comforting as he taken it from Hirato hand. "You been working extremely hard; I thought ill come by and see how your going" Hirato slips his drink, he was in his casual clothes. Akari look at his frumpy doctor coat and suit he already loosen up his shirt the tie was gone. "How come you're not on the ship? Did they know you're absent?" he slips the drink it was bourbon whiskey. It was welcoming silky liquid to his throat and stir up warmth inside him. Hirato smiles as he looks at him directly through his glasses; deep purple eyes were mesmerizing entrancing is that why women fawn over him.

"Half the time they don't miss me; I come and go as I need. For now I have some time to burn" Hirato had shifted closer to the doctor who glances at his glass in his hand. "You know how much we just get on each other's nerves" Akari said as he tries to fend the captain off though he took another drink from his glass. "Really I thought we just have playful banter that covers our real feelings towards each other" Hirato replies Akari finish the last of the drink and handed the glass back to Hirato who refilled it. Akari then notices Hirato hand lapse his own gentle touch of his long un- gloved fingers the stroking Akari bit his lip and tried to suppress his feelings it was hard for him to do. "I know somewhere in that ridged uptight exterior you have something soft and subtle that just burns to be let loose" Hirato lips were inches away from Akari's ear that warm breath caressing his flesh.

"Hirato if you come any closer I'll be tempted to punch your nose into your face" Akari hisses as he tried not to blush he wasn't feeling himself at all. Just as well the room was light by desk lamp it was dim and yet Akari being alone in a room with Hirato a man who he despises though at this moment Hirato was much closer than he expected. "You have a way with words though" It was then Hirato's lips nip at Akari's earlobe that made the doctor shutter. The way he did it was incredible he could imagine him doing it to one of the many nurses yet Hirato wasn't doing it to any of them. It was him he was doing it too "I can tell you like this" Hirato purrs Akari didn't know what to do he sat there succumb to the captains moves. Hirato's hands already feeling the terrain of Akari's chest rise and fall their lips still occupied with kissing as Akari.

"Hirato... I'm very concern what if someone comes into my office and see us like this" the question had been nagging Akari as he watches Hirato pull away.

Akari turn to face Hirato who shifted in his position now face to face Akari peach eyes were rarer colour "I guess my sense been dull down due to the drink" he smirks as he bought his lips closer to Hirato's wasn't longer before Hirato dove in. His kissing start off slowly savouring each movement though Akari heart was racing he wanted this to become needier. He got rid of the glass in his hand freeing him yet Hirato hands already on his body clawing at the clothing. The kissing becomes more intense as Akari soon got the hang of it though Hirato still taking most of the control in the situation. Akari really wanted to turn the tables he pulls away for a moment the pair of them gasping for air "What happens here; is between us" Akari grab at Hirato's open collar fingers brushing against his neck.

"I don't think I'll ever mention it to anyone for their own sanity" Hirato nip at Akari's lips again they were at it Hirato pin Akari down onto the couch his hands unbuttoning his shirt he already pulled the lab coat down to his elbows. Akari bent his head back as Hirato lips found his neck enjoy the virgin flesh untouched by any lips as far as Hirato knows; it was obvious women were the last thing on both their minds. Everything that been occupying their minds fade away with the burning desires they have tapped into. "I wouldn't worry I locked the door" Hirato pants into Akari's ear causing a moan to escape the doctors lips. Greedy hands found their way to the doctor's trousers undoing the belt and fly and soon Akari head arched back as Hirato hand's ceased what he wanted to touch. Hirato fingers fishing out the erected manhood bring it into the cool air and giving it long lingual strokes that sent shivers up and down the doctor's spine. All Akari could hear was the lapping of Hirato's lips and the pooling of warmth inside of him.

He wanted to do the same to Hirato yet he was completely pinned down to the couch; though his hands tried to find their way to Hirato's pants. Hirato pull away for a moment and notice the doctor's hands were busy he smirks as he help him soon he removes his pants and Akari's fingers felt Hirato's manhood. Hirato move closer almost trapping the doctor's hand between their torsos as he kiss down his chest dipping his tongue into his belly button before engulfing Akari's erection. Akari eyes flew wide open along with his mouth he tries to suppress the noises that escapes. Akari's hand almost squeezed Hirato manhood tightly as Hirato tongue work over Akari manhood. Each taste coating saliva over the head which start to squirt seed; Akari's hands already move to Hirato's shoulders as he arch upwards moans escaping his mouth uncontrollably he will regret it later if anyone hears it.

"Oh Hirato..." Akari cries as he soon came into the captain's mouth Hirato held onto Akari's hips as he enjoys the moment of ecstasy as the doctor withers and collapses down onto the couch. Hirato was still hard as he let Akari's limp manhood slide out of his mouth. Akari eyes Hirato's erection yet Hirato decided to proceed "Brace yourself this going to hurt... do you want this... inside of you?" Akari eyes widen as he struggle to get his breath back. "I need your answer" Hirato was becoming desperate as he already pulled the garments further away "I don't think I could" the doctor bit his lip as Hirato could tell Akari wasn't comfortable at all instead Hirato shifted up to Akari's torso and move his manhood towards the doctor's mouth. "Open your mouth" Hirato said as the doctor couldn't believe where Hirato was perched, the lower half of him was exposed and the all the warmth from Hirato's body was now on his upper half.

Akari obey and soon he was sucking Hirato's manhood which slid into his mouth Hirato just wanted to slide it up and down inside the doctor's mouth. Akari tounge did its best as he almost gag on the captain's organ it wasn't long before his mouth was flooded with seed some of it pouring into his throat and some of it seep out of the corner of his lips as Hirato soon pull away and admire the doctor's face. Akari wanted to spit out cum that was inside his mouth though Hirato fish out a handkerchief and started to clean his mouth "How are you feeling?" Hirato whispers the doctor's face was twisted in disgust."Hirato... please get off me" he grunts as Hirato did so he stood up and pulled his pants back up again, Akari struggle to do the same he remain on the couch exhausted.

"I feel thoroughly ravage..." Akari cringe at the mess made as he pulled his pants back on doing them up nimbly. Hirato offers Akari his drink which he swallowed and gave the empty glass back to before he stood up from the couch. "Would you consider reschedule for another session?" Hirato held the doctor close to him the sweet scent sex upon him. "I'll consider it, for now you better go people be wondering what you been doing in my office for so long" Akari said as he moved towards the door opening it; Hirato grab the glasses and the bottle and put them back into his bag and left casually as he came in. Pile of nurses were outside soon follow him back down the hall and out of the doctor's sight.


	5. The swordsman and Prince - Yogi x Gareki

The swordsman and his prince

High up in the skies over the township below a airship floated effortlessly and stealth like on board a reluctant team of individuals who working the organisation called the "Circus", every day job of performing to the masses, parading the roads and streets is a mirage to cover the true reasons for them being there. Whilst the innocent are being distracted the criminals are stalked out, capture and the security force haul them away. Gareki sat alone in his room on the ship, he and his new friend Nai were collected by the circus team and now being held on board. Everyone wants to get a hold of it and poor Nai. Gareki sat alone in the room though he was soon joined by Yogi, the swordsman also the young child at heart inside a teenager's body. "Phew sure can get hot in that Nyanperona suit" yogi said as he took the head off and placed it down on the bed. Gareki stared mindless at the blonde. All the time he spent with Yogi trying to fight his affection friendly bonding, even the moments when he says Yogi's name the blonde lights up brighter than a Ferris Wheel at night.

"I'm sure you could just try something different" Gareki mumbled though part of him just wrestling with the fact he was falling for Yogi, the blonde turned and already had half the suit off and it sat bunched at the waist line "I hope you don't mind me changing here" he smiled and Gareki felt a slight blush caress his cheeks. Oh how could he be finding him so appealing in such a way Gareki likes Tsukumo though Yogi seems to be more flirtatious towards him a lot. Whether it's the fact he really, really likes him or just the way he acts. "Different... Gareki I'am Nyanperona that's who I'am" he said proudly as Gareki just gawked at Yogi "Your blushing?" yogi moved closer as Gareki tried to make a hastily escape though he was soon trapped by Yogi's bear arms. "I'm not blushing I could be coming with a fever..." Gareki tried to shove Yogi off but it was more difficult Yogi had pinned Gareki down on the bed they were so closer now that Gareki couldn't resist. "Hmmmmm" Yogi touched Gareki forehead and notice that he was turning red even more.

"Ummm can you please..." Gareki was feeling weak while Yogi moved closer to him "You're not sick..." the warmth was driving Gareki insane he wanted to punch Yogi off though he did the opposite which surprised Yogi too. He kissed him his hands grabbing and digging into Yogi's back feeling it with his hungry fingers, Yogi's eye's did widen at first then settled to a close the way Gareki was kissing him made him want the same. Yogi soon found the rhythm it was battle between their lips and tongues. They soon pulled away from each other breathing quickens yet Yogi was still perched on top of Gareki. "I hope Nai or anyone doesn't see this" Yogi did make a quick leap off which left Gareki a little disappointed until he heard the door closed and locked. Gareki sat up saw yogi drape against the closed door the suit still barely holding onto his figure. "I'm sorry I didn't know what came over me..." Gareki averted his eyes away though Yogi frowned a little.

"Gareki ever since I met you seem to distance yourself at first then slowly you open up to me and now your true feelings are finally free from its cage. I do admit I do secretly harbour a crush on you, though now we can finally share that feeling" Yogi said as Gareki looked back at him. The wanton look he had plastered over his face was enough for him to get off the bed and go over to where Yogi stood. Gareki put himself against Yogi this time he wanted to make Yogi the weak one and ceased his lips again. Yogi moaned he tried to keep it quiet still worrying about the rest of the crew finding out what was going on in this room. Gareki hands grabbed the inferior pink cat suit and pulled it down more and more it soon bunched up at Yogi's knees baring the pants he was wearing underneath.

Gareki lips left Yogi's and moved onto his long neck his hands working at Yogi's pants, fingers dancing undoing the belts and then the fly before he drove a hand into the fabric and found what he was looking for. Yogi hands worked on Gareki's tank top sliding under and stroking his sides before grabbing the hem and pulled upwards "Gareki..." Yogi moan as his lover got the hint Gareki stepped back and threw his tank top off before removing his pants, lucky he already taken his laced boots off that sat prop against the bed base. The cool air caressed Gareki's body as Yogi got rid of the remainder of his outfit soon they were together. "What now..." Yogi gripped Gareki body who was grinding himself against him hearing yogi's wispy breathing he knew the swordsman was crumbling down.

None of them were aware that outside the door someone was listening intently, Hirato the captain of the ship was finding the sounds coming from inside the cabin to be interesting or alarming. He been waiting for Yogi to get Gareki to come and have dinner which was waiting on the table. Nai and Tuskumo were already happily eating though Nai notice the absence of his friends that he had to find out what was wrong. Inside Yogi was already lying on the bed, Gareki was wondering what to do next, the burning sensation of being inside yogi was driving his senses crazy though he tended to Yogi's needs the best he could he massage Yogi's weeping manhood and Yogi did the same as more kisses were exchanged and soon the climax hit them both that made them cry out that was enough to make Hirato mouth drop as he leant against the door only to see Nai wander over to him from the dining room.

He quickly composed himself and went quickly towards Nai who was curiousity was one of his strengths, "Nai what you doing down here" Hirato stopped him in his tracks as Nai look at the captain then at the closed door. "Is Gareki ok? Wheres Yogi they haven't come to dinner" he looked a little worried as Hirato cleared his throat he turned to see the door opened and out popped Yogi and Gareki dressed yet a little dishevelled the pair stood there a little stunned to see Hirato and Nai talking "Ummmm sorry for the wait..." Yogi scratched his head as Gareki quietly and quickly walked past them Yogi trailed behind him the pair trying to cover the lustful session they just had together. Gareki now could never consider anyone else worth loving after what he and Yogi had just done. Nai rushed over to Gareki's side "You alright Gareki?" he asked as Hirato gathered Nai up and gave a wink at Gareki and led Nai ahead back towards the dining room. Yogi noticed it too as he exchanged a glance at Gareki who was blushing again.


	6. Silver hair dream - Silver Yogi x Jiki

Silver hair dream

Jiki-kun has an unusual sexually dream about someone he never expected.

After Jiki transferred to the 2nd ship tension between the members on board have been tense, Gareki and Nai experience on the 1st ship was unwelcoming and to be back on the 2nd ship was a relief until Jiki came on board. So everyone has been trying to get along, though Yogi could tell that Gareki and Jiki aren't really friendly towards each other at all. Jiki-kun didn't mind it though he been experiencing some very unusual dreams, dreams that seem to involve someone he never expected to find so sexually appealing which scare him awake on night.

Lying their panting and sweating Jiki- kun stare about the darkness "Why...why is this in my head" he whispers as he sat up and turn the lamp on. He almost jumped out of his bed when he notices he wasn't alone "Jiki-kun..." Yogi was standing there he had a concern look on his face as Jiki-kun wonder if he was seeing things. The blonde was just dress in some Nyanperona pj boxers and not much else which cause warm flush rise up inside him. "Yogi what you doing in here?" he asks as he notices the blonde come closer though Jiki-kun notices that Yogi was like entranced then he look at Yogi's hair it wasn't blonde it was changing to silver. Jiki want to jump out his bed but he felt trapped, his limbs weren't obeying as the taller boy climb onto him smiling "Jiki-kun..." he whispers it sent a chill down Jiki's spine.

"Yogi... get off me...i'll punch you in the nose" Jiki though felt the other boy's crotch rub against his own. Yogi seems un phased though the expression of lust was on his crazy face "Yogi... I'm serious..." he tries to raise his arm yet he felt yogi's hand clamp down on it like a heavy stone crushing something fragile. Jiki was now panicking as the silver hair looms closer to his face "Jiki..." his words were so sensual that it was arousing Jiki even more. It was just his name that Yogi was saying yet those lips were soon on his, it felt strange yet soon Jiki couldn't help himself. He never had been kiss before as Yogi's tongue was exploring his mouth; this was far from what he desired. Tsukumo, he wants to dream about her, yet Yogi kept popping into his head, now he questions what is happening now.

It felt all so real he couldn't tell if he was dreaming or not his body wasn't responding the way he wanted too, he accepted the silver hair actions he kisses him back it felt so good, he felt contempt to allow it to continue. Yogi soon pull away and started to remove the covers off Jiki's body, Jiki was blushing and panting he could feel the heat burning as the silver hair prince was enjoying the scene. His hands soon dove about on his chest "Why aren't I able to shake him off" Jiki thought though he let out a gasps Yogi's mouth was around his manhood. He was now suckling away with his mouth as Jiki kun was sent further into ecstasy, his yellow eyes watch the silver hair enjoying it, Jiki want to reach up and touch his hair and grab it tight in his fists though he was still paralysed to the bed.

If this was a dream, and his ability to create such worlds Jiki kun wonders more as to why he desire this dream, he was utterly naked and at the mercy of Yogi ministrations, feeling that warm mouth closing tight around his organ his hands firmly burning grip on his thighs, Jiki whimpers as yogi's tongue had let go of his manhood the rush of seed was coming and Yogi bought his head up with a wicked smile on his face. Jiki lips were apart, his yellow eyes dilated "You want to play..." he move away from his erection which was coated in his saliva, and bought his face was soon right near his again.

"I could leave you like this though" Yogi was getting rid of his boxers as Jiki bit his lip at what he saw, Jiki moans as Yogi play gently with his own erection he want to reach out and touch it wasn't fair that he was completely helpless. "No...please" Jiki cry he didn't like the fact that yogi would just toy with him, though Yogi lips were back on his own more force full kiss he relish tasting Yogi's mouth again as Yogi's fingers dove into Jiki's entrance that really sent shot through his body as he felt the fingers force into him darting and stretching vigorous yet he couldn't cry out as Yogi was still kissing him silence as it wasn't long before he move away from his lips and proceeded to enter Jiki's body. The strong thrusts began as Jiki felt his lower half been lifted up, his legs slung over Yogi's shoulders has he proceeded to pleasure him.

This must be a dream...

I wouldn't have been able to control my movements...

Jiki soon came as he felt as much silver hair Yogi did and just like all good dreams they always end at the pinnacle moment before things get good, the warmth flood Jiki lower half he felt himself came only to wake up and realise it was morning, the sun was slowly rising and letting light into the window. He laid there and felt his lower half; it was moist and looks around. No sign of Yogi at all, no sign of anything that happen. So it was all a dream...


End file.
